


【授翻】the click of your heels on the floor (sets my heart racing to the beat)（1）

by Janedddooe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janedddooe/pseuds/Janedddooe
Summary: “是的，我设计鞋，”尼基福罗夫先生这周告诉我们，他的面颊洋溢着兴奋的红晕，手一反常态地在他说话时左右摆动。“但是我不设计穿在脚上的鞋，我设计的是与整个身体协调在一起的鞋。我设计的是一种表达，自信，一种态度- 如果你穿上我的鞋，就会感受到你的从上到下都与它融为一体。当我第一次看见他穿着我的作品，那感觉就像是我的素描从纸里走出来了一样，他是我职业生涯的全部含义。”他就是胜生勇利，在去年的莫斯科时装周完成自己首次出道，炙手可热的新星模特。





	【授翻】the click of your heels on the floor (sets my heart racing to the beat)（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：thewalrus_said  
> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970869  
> 这篇为取得作者授权的翻译，分为两部分，请喜欢英文小说的朋友支持原文！

尼基福罗夫带着他的新鞋，新的缪斯重返舞台。

 

“是的，我设计鞋，”尼基福罗夫先生这周告诉我们，他的面颊洋溢着兴奋的红晕，手一反常态地在他说话时左右摆动。“但是我不设计穿在脚上的鞋，我设计的是与整个身体协调在一起的鞋。我设计的是一种表达，自信，一种态度- 如果你穿上我的鞋，就会感受到你的从上到下都与它融为一体。当我第一次看见他穿着我的作品，那感觉就像是我的素描从纸里走出来了一样，他是我职业生涯的全部含义。”

 

他就是胜生勇利，在去年的莫斯科时装周完成自己首次出道，炙手可热的新星模特。事实上在那场秀上他（尼基福罗夫很少用到胜生的名字，提及到他时仅仅会发出一声大写字母代替）并没有贴上任何尼基福罗夫的标签，但根据我们所掌握的情报来看，他们是在一场余兴派对上遇见的。其他出席人士都不约而同就这个话题缄口不言，到底发生了什么我们确实不清楚，不过在那个聚会的某个时间点，尼基福罗夫送给了胜生一双新设计的高跟靴，随后这位年轻的模特穿上了它，接下来，就像他们所说的，新的历史将被创造。

 

维克托环住勇利的后背，用手扶住他的头部以免勇利撞到身后的墙，伸到他衬衫里的手紧紧地将他们的臀部靠在一起。勇利舔进他的嘴唇，维克托呻吟起来，他抬起另一只手去抚摸勇利漂亮的锁骨。“我们喝得太多了，”维克托含糊地说道，向下亲吻勇利扬起脖颈时为他展现的赤裸肌肤。

“唔，”勇利的手穿过维克托的发丝，一只脚（他还穿着维克托送给他的新鞋，向维克托传递着某种信号）勾住维克托的小腿。“太醉了。”他把维克托重新扯向他的嘴唇。

“把你的手机给我，”过了几秒维克托试图向他的男孩提议道，“把它给我，我只需要一秒 -”

勇利埋在维克托的发丝里咯咯笑起来，拍了拍维克托在他的臀部探索的手指，引导它们摸出手机并解锁。事实上这已经是第五次维克托试图把自己的联系方式输入进去，勇利的舌尖舔舐着维克托的耳廓，搞得后者的手颤颤巍巍最后总算是成功把自己的联系方式正确输入保存起来。“打给我，”维克托把手机滑回到勇利的口袋里，“我是认真的，我想和你一起合作，为你设计。”

“如果你开除那个代言你作品的糟糕模特我就答应你，”勇利再次笑起来，向上踢了踢维克托的腿，“说真的，维克托，你在想什么？”

“我为你设计的这些东西，但是我还不清楚，”维克托向对方索求下一个炙热的吻，“格奥尔基正和我经纪人下的门生约会，她拒绝让他做她的模特，所以他就被推到我这儿来了。”

“直男，”勇利咕哝着给了维克托下一个吻，他笑起来，沉浸在一个又一个吻中。

“勇利，你去了哪 - 哦！”维克托转过头，勉强认出那是十分钟前，他们跌跌撞撞进入房间时看到的切雷斯提诺的御用模特之一。“老天，抱歉，”男孩露齿笑了一下，“不是有意打断你们，Ciao Ciao正在找你，勇利，是时候走了。”

勇利叹了口气，“我马上就来，披集。”

“哦！慢慢来 - ”

“披集。”

披集举起手做投降状，一脸坏笑的离开了。勇利抬起手扫过维克托的脸颊，反复摩挲直到再在维克托的唇上印下一吻。

“我该走了。”维克托低声说道。

“大概，”勇利笑着表示同意，他的手再次滑向维克托的臀部，听到他的呻吟勇利再次咯咯笑起来。在他正要离开时，腰带上猛烈的拖拽把他带回了原地，维克托捧住勇利的脸给他最后一个轻柔的吻。

“打给我，”维克托贴向勇利的额头，“我是认真的。”离开前他等待着勇利的点头回复，经过走廊时差点一路小跑来坚定自己的决心。

 

（勇利并没有给他打电话，一直没有打，直到两个月后维克托的电话突然响了，他正收拾打算离开工作室。勇利的声音比起维克托记忆中的要更加犹豫不决一些，还夹杂着点紧张的情绪在里面，“我希望你不会介意，我才 - 我开始为下一年的时装周接工作了，我想要...给你优先权，如果你想的话。”他的语调在最后突然上扬像在询问，像是维克托想要勇利自己来决定有什么问题似的。

“不，我不想，”维克托重新打开他的包抽出笔记本，“或是，等一下，我的意思是我不想要优先权，不过我确实想要你，很高兴你能打给我。”他翻开笔记本，快速浏览着那些他已经在脑海里与勇利开始合作的设计草图。

“Oh，”勇利继续说道：“很好，那真的很棒。”）

 

事情一旦迈出第一步，就会有第二步第三步，他们之间的联系很快也由第一通电话开始变得频繁起来，先是Skype通话，再到长周末在巴塞罗那为维克托下一次的商业展取材。他们终于再度会面，勇利看起来还是很紧张，不过这让他看起来更加讨人喜欢，这个东方男孩脸颊上的红晕似乎永远也不会褪去；维克托只希望这孩子绯红的脸蛋和紧张的小情绪是他个人魅力的一半就好了。

在取材的前一天克里斯自告奋勇要亲自监管设备，尽管维克托暗示了他，直截了当的表明作为摄影师他应该去看看布景。“哦，那方面我信任我的团队，”克里斯一边说着，轻飘飘送出个媚眼，还把下巴倚在手掌心里，“我真是太享受这场秀了，我向你们保证。”

“好吧，你自己享受就好。”维克托上前挡住了勇利通红的脸颊，怒视着克里斯，“但我想我们在这里已经结束了，走开。”

克里斯眼珠一转，意味深长地看向勇利，但谢天谢地，他离开了。“我很抱歉，他认为自己很有魅力。”

令维克托惊讶的是，勇利轻快地笑起来，这很像几个月前他们第一次见面的场景。“事实上我认为他是在设法找到我身上谦逊的品质。”维克托冲他摆出一副挖苦的表情；勇利咧嘴笑了，“你的眼睛都没法从我的脚上离开，”他解释道，身体倾向维克托，“之前你也是如此。”

他说的没错；在莫斯科那场秀上勇利穿上维克托的靴子前仅仅裸露在空气几秒，但维克托记得自己在那之后盯着那双脚足足有好几分钟，他已经醉了，无法控制自己的视线。维克托耸耸肩，表现得毫不在意，“我是个鞋子设计师，勇利，观察脚部是我的工作。”

“你有恋足癖。”

维克托瞥了眼勇利的脸；他还在笑，愉悦的但不带任何判断色彩的。“彼此彼此，”过了许久，维克托认同了这个说法。

勇利哼笑了一声，直起身，“你真是难搞，尼基福罗夫先生。”维克托送给他的鞋的鞋跟拉进了两人的距离，他的脸比起以往要更靠近维克托，他们的视线近乎持平。

“这句原话奉还。”

“你可以这么说。”勇利咬了下他的嘴唇，考虑到维克托的身份，他没有继续。

接下来的两天在形形色色的模特，鞋，偷来的会议间隙与克里斯分享的数不清的红酒中悄然流逝。模特还是依照维克托历来的模式，一部分是新人，得到维克托采用的将会成为固定班底之一，一类是可要可不要的（通常是不要） － 然后是勇利，显然地位远远超过他人，完美的与维克托的作品融为一体，就像在莫斯科舞会上那场即兴的时装秀一样。在莫斯科之后的几个月，维克托在众多作品里只设计了一双最为特别的鞋 － 过膝高筒靴，灰色到黑色的渐变色，尖头带着锋利的根。他在私人更衣室里找到了勇利，男孩正试着努力把左脚踩进去。

“坐下，”维克托关上了身后的门，勇利张开嘴想要说点什么，维克托指向椅子制止了勇利想要做的任何事。“坐，”他重复了一遍，勇利坐上去。维克托跨到他面前蹲到他的膝盖处，握住勇利的手腕把他的手从靴子移开。“这不是让你自己穿的，”维克托开始解释，他轻轻拉上拉链，用另一只手抚平面料让拉链移动得更顺利，待到他的手指触碰到勇利温暖的肌肤，而拉链已经没有了继续行走的轨道。

维克托没勇气抬起头去看勇利的脸，直到他安顿好男孩的另一只脚。但他很快发现，哦老天，男孩的眼睛里交织着深色的欲望，蜜糖色的眼睛里满溢着维克托给予他的自信。维克托抬起勇利的一条腿，亲吻脚踝处凸起的骨头，牙齿衔住拉链向下拉。

 

这比维克托预想的还要尴尬，拉链并没有顺利地滑下去，好在这时勇利弯腰拽住两端，他的手指擦过维克托的脸颊让维克托不再感到尴尬。不过也确实没有时间留给他们去感到羞耻，高筒靴一解开大腿的束缚，勇利就捧住维克托的脸拉向自己。

维克托甚至没有意识到这个突如其来的吻；他记不清他们的嘴唇在具体什么时间相碰，他只想沉溺其中，再深一点，他想要与勇利张开的嘴唇纠缠在一起，舔舐它们，回味金属余味，索取他能得到的一切。勇利一只手插进维克托的发丝间，他用了很大的力气，几乎能在维克托的颧骨处留下瘀伤。

一阵敲门声结束了这些，Leo告诉勇利很快就到他了。“等我”，勇利在维克托耳边轻声低语，他的手依旧捧着维克托的脸，“不要动。”他又落下一个吻轻松让维克托倚靠到后面，勇利冲他得意地笑了笑，快步走出房间。

维克托垂下头，闭上眼睛，呼吸变得急促，几分钟之后他的膝盖开始疼痛，他抬起手按压勇利刚刚触碰过的地方，舌头舔过勇利牙齿抵在他上嘴唇的部位，他还能感受到勇利的存在。

一阵尖锐又陌生的咒骂声打破了沉默，维克托抬起头看见勇利站在门口。他关上身后的门走向前，维克托仍然可以看见他眼睛里灼热的光芒，勇利将手覆盖在维克托的手上，“你是我见过的最美的存在。”

维克托抽出了自己的手，将脸倚在勇利的手心里，亲吻他的拇指。勇利再一次把他按在椅子上，留出足够的空间坐上去，“我们刚才到哪了？”

维克托扭过脸，在堪堪一分钟的空隙里气喘吁吁地呢喃道：“来我的房间，”滑入他衬衫领的手指令他颤抖，“和我一起度过夜晚，勇利，和我呆在一起。”他亲吻勇利的下巴，“让我照顾你，”维克托融化在勇利的亲吻与触碰，没有一丝力气抵抗。

一阵令人窒息的沉默，维克托的耳边响彻着他们的心跳声，随后他感受到埋在他颈边的人点了点头，“我答应你，我答应你维克托，就像我能说不似的。”

 

 

“所以，”克里斯拿起杯子向里面倒水，好像那里面盛的是酒而不是普通的水，“和我讲讲他。”

有那么一刻钟，维克托思索着自己要不要假装不知道克里斯在说谁，但最后他决定全盘托出。“你想知道什么？那个朱拉暖又是怎么回事，”这只是一个猜测，克里斯碰了一下他的杯冲他笑了一下。

“好吧，不用告诉我你的感觉，我敢肯定你现在是被迷住了。”克里斯喝了口水，冰块发出叮当的撞击声，“朱拉暖给了我他的基本档案，”他把头歪向一边，“他对你好吗？”在维克托来得及回答之前，克里斯伸出手，“或者这么说，你们相处的愉快吗？”

维克托夸张地哼了一下，克里斯冲他翻了翻眼睛，“两者都是。”

克里斯摇摇头，“如果是平常我会愿意听到所有细节，宝贝儿，我在问你他是否欣然接受了你的顺从，你们之间谈过这个吗？”

维克托叹了口气，“谈过一点。”那是在几周前Skype电话里，他们在巴塞罗那做爱后的第一个电话。勇利在这个问题上支支吾吾，在维克托表达自己的心疼时他的脸颊又闪过漂亮的红晕，同时他也表示自己愿意做下面的一方。于是维克托开始脱衣服，手指伸向镜头，勇利细碎的呻吟，低声的赞美环绕在维克托的耳机里，这场对话也就不了了之。

克里斯扬起一边眉毛看着他，所以维克托继续下去，“我认为他不能像你那么自然，如果那是你愿意的话那当然，但是他...他很热情，我可以这样说，我没什么可抱怨的。”维克托弯起嘴角，“和他呆在一起我感到很安全。”

“很好，”克里斯举起手示意结账，“我很担心，亲爱的，你现在有点过于奉献自己了，但他看起来像个好孩子，所以你的容光焕发也是朝着好的方面。”服务生拿到克里斯的卡迅速离开了。“还像从前那样，维克托，如果你需要我就打给我，好吗？”这次轮到维克托翻眼睛了，克里斯将手覆在维克托的手上，他重复了一遍：“如果你需要我就打给我，任何时候，向我保证。”

维克托拉起克里斯的手引向唇边，在指关节处印下一吻，“我保证。”

 

 

勇利从机场出来坐上了出租车，透过收到的短信维克托察觉到勇利的心情不是很好，这不完全是个惊喜，因此，前门一关勇利的嘴唇就覆了上来。

“那是我坐做过的最糟糕的航班，”勇利抵在维克托的头发上不满地哼声，一边解开维克托衬衫的扣子，“人，还有那个气味，这些都糟透了。妈的，”男孩发出一声愤怒的嘶吼，衬衫的一颗纽扣被扯开了线，滚到了床底下。

维克托捧住勇利的脸亲吻他，接管了剩下的解纽扣工作，“你需要什么？”

勇利简直要咆哮起来，“我不知道，我只知道我想要你，现在能不能请你快点？”他把自己的衬衫像脱套头衫一样脱下，再次扑过去。维克托在他的吻落下前稳住了男孩，一只手放在他的胸膛上，另一只手扶住他的后脑勺。他一把抓住勇利的头发向后扯，狠狠咬向勇利裸露出的脖颈，“操，”勇利开始呜咽，手臂胡乱环住维克托，头更配合地歪向一边，“操，就是这样，维克托。”

维克托埋在勇利的脖颈里轻笑出声，舔弄起刚制造出来的咬痕，“去卧室，”他直起身，拉起勇利冲向房间。维克托伸出手掴勇利完美的臀部，“光着身子脸朝下，快。”

这次维克托做的扩张准备比起以往要粗暴快速得多，他咬住勇利的脊柱凸出的骨节，每当听到被要求再快一些的时候，就开始抽打勇利的大腿，“天啊，维克托，你是怎么知道的，你为什么一直都知道，”勇利呻吟起来，扭过头去看他，维克托吻住男孩没有回答，他把手指从后穴里抽出来，拽住勇利的腰向上提。

勇利骑在维克托身上快速摇摆着，双手按着维克托的头部，性器凶戾地在他的腿间反复抽插，维克托卯足了劲儿干他，但尽管他们都即将迈入高潮，勇利摇头：“维克托，求求你，”他咬紧牙关努力挤出一句气喘吁吁的请求，“这还不够，求你了。”

维克托支起手肘，随后用手支撑身体倾向勇利，嘶咬着他的嘴唇，另一只手摸向勇利的后背，将指甲刺入进去，再慢慢徘徊到他的臀部。勇利哭叫出来弓起身子，渴望着维克托的手指继续点燃他的身体。维克托让勇利躺回到床上，他的手在勇利的身上不断留下痕迹，力道之重仿佛要渗出血。

勇利向上贴近维克托一点，两具躯干近乎平行，他喃喃地说道：“进来，维克托，”他的脚趾头沿着维克托的小腿外侧蹭过去，维克托除了遵从俨然毫无办法。

 

To be continued.


End file.
